Sugar and Spice
by milomeepit
Summary: A literal bolt from the blue leaves Vanellope a whole new outlook on life. Rated T for later chapters, R&R, hope you enjoy :)
1. The Surge

_Falling,_

_falling,_

_falling..._

Vanellope hit the ground with a _thud_. "Ow..." She sat up, rubbing her head. "Okay, not fun." She looked around and realised that this wasn't anywhere she knew on the Sugar Rush map, which she knew like the back of her hubcaps.

Huge mountains rose up on the horizon, and white drifts piled up around her as tiny flakes fell from the sky. She poked her finger into one and cautiously licked her finger, then recoiled as she realised that it wasn't powdered sugar, but some sort of water.

"Okay... step up the weird scale to a definite level 2..." She muttered, shaking her finger to get the last of the white stuff off of it.

She shivered, it occurring to her that it was actually quite cold out here, so she decided to go try to find some sort of shelter while she figured out what was going on. She trudged through the white stuff, her sneakers leaving clear-cut prints of what direction she was headed.

The last thing she could think of was everyone running for the surge bunkers. In the arcade, there were 'bunkers', places that all of the game characters, like Felix, Ralph, the Nicelanders and Calhoun, could shelter during a power surge, for example, a lighting storm. It was also where they went when their game was unplugged, if they couldn't reach Game Central Station.

One such surge was imminent, and after making sure all of her friends were safely inside the bunker, she went to enter it herself and found that she couldn't enter. She was an official character in the game code again, but the entry and exit codes were still a little flaky, and surge glitches were the primary cause of character death, thus the reason why the surge bunkers were created.

The initial power surges were flaring through as she and Ralph were trying, once again, to get her through the barrier and out of danger. Vanellope looked back, looked at Ralph, looked back at the oncoming bolt, and made the only decision that was available to her. She tried to glitch through the barrier just as the bolt hit it, and then... and then...

She tried to remember what happened next, but the next thing in her memory was waking up in this cold, white world.

A cave loomed out of the ground up ahead, and she broke her even pace, alternatively running and glitching towards it. One inside, she pulled her hoodie over her head, possibly for the first time ever. '_When did I even get a hoodie?'_ She wondered, rubbing her hands together for a few seconds before shoving them in her pockets. She found a level, solid place to lie down, and, exhausted, and quickly fell asleep.

XXX

Simone woke with a start. There was something just... wrong. She got up and walked into her kitchen to make herself a cup of cocoa. She turned, suddenly hearing a not-so-gentle _snore_, of all things.

She tiptoed to the doorway and peeked in, seeing a small, obsidian-haired girl curled up, fast asleep on her living room floor. She grabbed a spare blanket from her closet and wrapped it around the little sprinkle-covered moppet.

Sitting back in the kitchen, she wondered whether this girl was from the Candy Kingdom, then decided against it. After all, she didn't appear to be _made_ of candy, just covered in little pieces of it.


	2. If This Isn't Sugar Rush, Where Am I?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if Vanellope seems OOC, it's my first time writing Wreck-It Ralph. It's also my first crossover, so I hope the explanation didn't seem too rushed or sloppy or anything. Also, this has no affiliation with the A Mended Family series, so Marcy's a vamp, just sayin', okay? Pretty much the same pairings, though. :) milomeepit, out! *Salutes***_

Vanellope opened her eyes see a blue, clear-ish ceiling above her. It looked almost like... ice? She blinked, groggy and disoriented for a moment, and remembered. The surge, the white stuff... the cave...

She went to move her arms, and found that someone had wrapped a blanket around her during the night and moved her to what she identified as a couch. She disentangled herself from the blanket she was swathed in, and stumbled towards a doorway in the wall. She peered around the edge of it to see a _blue lady _sitting at a table.

Vanellope's shoe bumped a small piece of ice, sending it skidding across the room, where it collided with a soft '_plink'_ with the leg of the lady's chair. She glanced over, and Vanellope whipped back around the doorway, pressing herself against the icy wall.

"Hello? Are you awake?" The lady called. "There's no need to be afraid!"

Vanellope cautiously poked her head back around the doorway. "Um... hiya." She said nervously.

"Hello there. What's your name, dear?" The lady asked, turning towards her fully.

"Um, I'm Vanellope. Vanellope von Schweetz." Vanellope crept forward. "And you are..."

"Simone Petrikov, the Queen of the Ice Kingdom." She smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Vanellope. Come, sit down, have a cup of hot chocolate."

Vanellope sat down at the table, brushing her hands along the surface, and realised that this place wasn't called the Ice Kingdom for nothing. Everything, Simone's whole home, seemed to be made of the frozen water. It was then she realised what the white stuff would have been. In some of the other racing games, there were snowscapes dotted throughout the maps. She knew it was sort of like soft ice, which she knew because you could get it as an environmental hazard in Sugar Rush.

"So, where are you from, Vanellope?" Simone asked.

"Um, I live in a castle. I'm pretty sure it's a long way away from here, though..." She replied wistfully.

"Well, I might know where it is. What's it like around about the castle?"

"Well... there's a really long, windy road to it, and there's lollipop trees, and candy cane trees, and cotton candy trees. There's a big mountain nearby, and the road's made mostly of chocolate, and raspberry jubes, and there's jelly hills, and marshmallow flowers, and pretty much everything's made of sweets." She explained. "Me and all my friends live there, but Ralph doesn't want to live in the castle."

"Ralph?" Simone cocked her head. "Is he another friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's really tall, and he wears a pair of overalls with one button, and lots of orange and brown, and he's got a goofy smile and spiky hair. And he's got _giant_ hands." She added.

"I think I might know him..." Simone mused.

Vanellope jumped up. "Really?! You know him?! Do you think you could help me get back home?"

"Um, yes, I should be able to fly you there." Simone replied, rather bemused.

"Oh, could you?! Thank you so much!" Vanellope cheered, throwing her arms around the cold queen.

"Well," Simone said, standing up and brushing some crumbs off of the large skirt of her blue ballgown, "If we want to get there before the sun gets too high in the sky, we should take off soon. Oh!" She suddenly brightened. "Here, I have something I want to give you." She bustled off, coming back a few seconds later with a small green backpack. "Here, you can put some food and a map and some other things you might need in here, in case you ever get lost again."

"Oh, thanks!" Vanellope grinned.

Simone patted her on the head before picking her up, walking over to the window and flying out over the icy landscape, where Vanellope could quite clearly see her sneaker prints in the snow.

She grinned, delighted as hills of snow and ice melted away to show a green forest. She laughed as several birds flew into the air, disturbed by her and Simone's passing. She watched them as they flew around the two companions, twittering in high tones, their happy tunes making her smile, infecting her with the joyful, natural music. The air blew into her face, making her ponytail whip behind her, the ties on her hoodie flicking around, her skirt _swish_ing around her waist.

Vanellope laughed again, waving goodbye to the birds as they flitted away. She lifted her gaze to the sky, high and reaching and going on forever, and gasped softly as she realised that the clouds were only a hundred metres or so above them.

As she gazed into the blue sky, trying to catch shapes in the clouds, she realised the Simone was getting closer to the ground. They landed on a pathway made of chocolate and pastry, and Vanellope bounced forwards excitedly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She yelled, throwing her arms around Simone's neck in a hug.

"No problem, dear." Simone patted her on the head. She detached herself from the small girl and flew away smiling, waving to Vanellope, who returned the gesture happily.

Vanellope glanced and saw the castle in the distance. She smiled and started making her way over to it.

**XXX**

Vanellope wandered in the front doors. Something seemed slightly... off, but she decided it was probably just from the surge messing with the colours and textures in the code.

She closed her eyes and leaned against a wall, rubbing her head. Everything was still a little fuzzy from the surge, but she silently promised she'd ask Ralph what had happened later. She walked on a little more, eyes still half-closed, before bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, bub!" She snapped tiredly, rubbing her forehead.

"Actually," Said the person, "My name is Bubba. Bubba Gumball."

She opened her eyes to see a tall guy with pink skin, pink hair, pink _everything_. "Who?" She replied tactlessly, eyeing his poofy sleeves, slim hands, fancy shoes and generally _sissy_ outfit.

"Bubba Gumball. Prince Bubba Gumball, to be exact." He tapped his small gold crown.

"What are you talking about? Are you from that new game over by the doorway?" Vanellope asked, incredulous.

"No... I'm from here. This is my kingdom. I'm the prince here, I rule the kingdom?" It was his turn to look confused.

"Wait, what? I'm the President!" Vanellope cried. "President Vanellope von Schweetz of Sugar Rush!"

"Sugar Rush?" The prince blinked, looking rather bemused. "Never heard of it."

"But, wait. If I'm not in Sugar Rush, then _where am I_?"


	3. President Funnyfeathers

Gumball stepped back slightly from the suddenly very distressed girl. "Hey, hey! It's okay. You're in the Candy Kingdom of Aaa. Most people know me as Prince Gumball, or P.G., but you can call me Bubba if you want." He said soothingly, leaning down to her low height.

She peered up at him. "Okay... Bubba." She took several deep breaths."Okay, I'm fine. So, where am I again?"

"The Candy Kingdom." Gumball repeated. "Of the Land of Aaa. Come on, you look like you need to sit down." He led her into a room with a large window and several couches, and they sat.

"Okay... I've never heard of that... I must be a _long_ way away from home..." She looked almost like she was about to cry. "I wonder if I'll ever get home... ever see Ralph, or Calhoun, or Felix again... I might never see Candlehead, or Taffyta, or Gloyd, or Swizzle, or Rancis, or Minty, or Jubileena... I might never drive the _Lickity Split_ again, either..." She started crying a little.

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay..." Gumball patted her on the shoulder. "I'll help you get back home, I promise."

She took another few breaths before sighing. "I'm okay. It's just a lot to process that I've never heard of where I am, no idea how I got here."

"Really? What's the last thing you remem-" Gumball was cut off as a singing voice floated up through the window

"_I don't know what I've_

_Done that's so wrong,_

_All I ever did was_

_Sing Fi a song._

_Bubba, do you like_

_That little girl?_

_Have you ever wanted_

_To show her the world?_"

He ran over to the window and yelled out it to his friend/nemesis/rival, "Shut up, Marshall!"

"You like her, don't cha, Bubba?" The vampire accused, halting his bass playing.

"No I don't, and even if I did, it's none of your business!" He exclaimed, slamming the window shut. He turned back to see the little girl laughing quietly. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name properly, Miss..."

"My name's Vanellope von Schweetz, nice to meet ya!" She grinned cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, too, Vanellope." He smiled.

From behind him, there was a choked cry as the window burst open. "_Vanellope von Schweetz_?!" Marshall floated around Gumball, stopping dead when he spotted Vanellope. "Holy... how... Dude, were you screwing around in your cousin's lab again?" He wheeled around to Gumball, instantly accusing him.

"No! I learnt my lesson _last time_, okay? I don't touch Bonnibell's equipment. Like how you and Fionna don't touch my baking stuff." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you _do_ get what's going on here, Bubba? _Who_ she is?!" He yelled.

"No, Marshall Lee, what's the big deal?"

"C'mon. President Funnyfeathers, you stay here." He grabbed Gumball's hand and dragged him out the door into the hallway, closing the door in the face of a very surprised-looking Vanellope.

"President _what_?" Gumball asked, not sure he'd heard Marshall correctly.

"Bubba, do you have _any _ idea who that girl is?" Marshall hissed, ignoring his question.

"I know she's lost, and her name is Vanellope, and she's a president of somewhere." He drew himself up to his full height, a good two and a half inches taller than the vampire. "I know she needs help."

"Bubba, there was a movie I used to watch all the time when I was a little kid, back before the Mushroom War." Marshall shook his head, grabbing Gumball's arm. "A dear ol' Disney by the name of '_Wreck-It Ralph'_. There were a few main characters, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, and an adorable little racer girl with an attitude to make even me back down sometimes. Her nickname, from Ralph, was 'President Funnyfeathers.' Guess what that little racer girl's name was?"

Something started to tick over in Gumball's mind. "I don't know," He said carefully.

"President Funnyfeathers, AKA- _Vanellope von Schweetz_." Marshall said.

Gumball swallowed. "That's not possible..." He croaked, heart thudding, throat acidic and mouth dry.

"Yeah, but I think reality just died in the ass." Marshall floated off the ground a little.

"Hey! Can you not cuss in my home?" Gumball admonished, recovering from his shock.

"It snapped you outta your nigh-hyperventilation." Marshall shrugged. "But, seriously, what are we gonna do? She's a _fictional character_, Bubba."

"I-I don't know! Maybe tell her that she's part of a movie?!" Gumball yelled.

"I'm _what_?"

The two boys spun to see Vanellope standing in the doorway, hand on the doorknob, looking surprised and confused.

"Erm... Vanellope, well..." Marshall took a deep breath. "You have to promise not to freak out."

"Okay, I won't freak out... Marshall, was it?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Marshall Lee Abadeer. Well, I used to watch this movie all the time, and you're pretty much the second-to-main character in it." He said hesitantly.

"So... I'm not even in the arcade anymore?"

"No."

"How do I get back?"

There was a pause.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Vanellope."

She pressed her lips together. "It's not your fault, Marshall Lee." She swallowed, and Gumball could see that she was going to about freak out.

But, she didn't. Instead, she jumped into the air, springboarding off of Marshall's bass and disappearing with a _bzz-rt!_ in a flash of blue.

Marshall groaned. "Ah, crap."

"What?" Gumball asked.

"She glitched. Basically, she teleported. She could be anywhere now!" He replied, running a hand through his dark hair. "Bubba, we gotta find that President."


	4. Channeling Stink Brain

Simone flew back to the Ice Kingdom, mulling over the sudden appearance of the little girl. She thought back to dropping her off, the way Vanellope had thrown her arms around her. It suddenly occurred to her _where_ she'd left Vanellope, and within seconds, the woman flying high over Aaa was no longer Simone Petrikov, but the Ice Queen.

"I was there, and I didn't grab Gumball? I must be going soft in the brain!" She muttered, turning around and heading back towards the Candy Kingdom.

**XXX**

Vanellope held her breath as she heard the door open, and footsteps enter. "Vanellope?" She heard Gumball call. "Are you in here?"

"If she's hiding, she's not going to answer, you idiot." Marshall eased past him, and from behind the closet door, she could see him surveying the room with a searching look in his eyes. "Look, Vanellope, I never said you _couldn't_ get home, I just said I didn't know how you would. But we can't help you if we don't know here you are."

She bit her lip, slowly creaking the door open. "I'm in here." She said quietly, very unlike her usual, boisterous tone.

Gumball walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I've just been told that everything I've ever known is completely fictional . I'm just peachy, you idiot." She glared at him, suddenly angry. "I'm stuck here, in this- this stupid 'Candy Kingdom' of yours! I might never get home, I might never see Ralph or Felix or Calhoun, or any of the others, or the Lickity Split again! I'm stuck here, with some floating fang-face and some bubble-head buffoon, with no idea of how to get home, and that's just _perfect_!" She yelled, clenching her fists. If she didn't get a way home _yesterday_, she might just start channeling Stink Brain on this stupid prince guy, she mentally threatened.

"Listen, it's not our fault! We don't even know how you got here in the first place!" Gumball protested loudly. "We've got no idea what's going on either! I'm really sorry this has happened, but-"

"'_I'm really sorry this has happened!_" Big deal, that's not gonna get me back to Sugar Rush!" She roared, swing her fist upwards toward Gumball's face.

In a split second, she was sailing across the room to land with a _whump_ on a couch near the door, Gumball backed up against the wall, a huge mass of grey, black and brown fur in between them. "Cut it out, you two!" It yelled, and Vanellope realized it was Marshall, somehow transformed, maybe having something to do with being a vampire. "Vanellope, I know you're pissed, and you probably blame us for this, but we really have no more idea of what's going on than you do. Bubba, you're not helping, okay? This kid has a tongue sharp to cut Marcy, okay?"

"Okay." They both said sheepishly.

Which was when Simone burst through the window, snow whirling around her, ice shards whistling through the air around her as her clawed hands reached for Gumball, batting Marshall away like a toy.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, creating a set of manacles made of ice around his arms, pinning them behind him. "Hello, my love." She crooned, stroking his face and he grimaced and twisted away from her.

"Simone?" Vanellope jumped off of the couch and looked at her new friend as she manhandled Gumball, trying to pull him over to the window.

When she didn't respond, Vanellope glitched in front of her, blocking the window. "Simone! Stop! Leave Bubba alone!" She yelled, pulling at her arm. Simone finally tore her gaze away from Gumball and looked at the much smaller girl.

"Vane... but... Gumball... and... but I'm Si- no, wait, I... I..." She released Gumball and staggered away slightly before falling to the ground with a weak groan, clutching her head as it bounced against the floor, falling limp after a moment.

"Simone? Simone!"


	5. Warning: Glitch Liable To Explode

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry...**_

Marshall flew over to Simone as she fell, gasping. "Simone? Simone!" He yelled, shaking her. "Simone, wake up! Simone..." He couldn't believe it.

Vanellope grabbed her shoulder. "Simone! Please wake up! C'mon, you gotta! Simone, c'mon! Marshall, what happened?!"

"I don't know!" He cried. "Simone... wake up, please!" Tears started to brim on his eyelashes. "Simone, c'mon, wake up... say something..."

The two dark-haired people sat helplessly as their friend lay on the ground. "Bubba, what do we do?" Vanellope asked tearfully.

"I don't know. What's got you two so upset, though? She's pretty tough, she'll be fine. And besides, how do you even know her, Vanellope?" He replied, trying to wriggle his way free of the ice manacles.

"Look, Bubba, do you remember how I told you about that teddy of mine I got from a woman who looked after me after the Mushroom War?" Marshall said impatiently, swinging around to glare at him.

"Yeah..." Gumball stopped wriggling.

"Bubba, Simone Petrikov. Simone, Prince Gumball. Oh, you've already met? I figured, since she's the _Ice Queen_. She looked after me when I was a little kid, dude!" Marshall yelled.

Next to him, Vanellope trembled slightly as the two boys started arguing.

"And you never thought to mention this?" Gumball yelled.

"It never came up, and, besides, it's kinda personal!"

"Like you haven't spied on me since I was ten years old?! You know all _my _personal stuff, too!"

"_Shut up!_" Vanellope shrieked suddenly, glitching in between them. Both of them froze. "You two idiots are standing there squabbling like-like... like Gloyd and Rancis over the last cookie at a picnic! It's ridiculous! Simone _obviously_ needs our help, so quit your yapping and help me move her to whatever you have that passes for an infirmary, Bubble-breath!" She roared. "Fang-face, you help, too! That's an _order_!"

Marshall's lip curled up slightly as he slipped Simone's arm over his shoulders, helping Gumball prop her up so they could carry her. He was liking Vanellope more and more, and was starting to see why she was his older sister's favourite Wreck-It Ralph character.


End file.
